An aircraft includes a fuselage to each side of which is fixed a wing. Under each wing is suspended at least one turbofan. Each turbofan is fixed under the wing by a pylon that is fixed between the structure of the wing and the structure of the turbofan.
The turbofan comprises an engine and a nacelle that is fixed around the engine.
The nacelle comprises at least one reverser flap that is mobile between a closed position in which it becomes continuous with the exterior surface of the nacelle and an open position in which it opens a window in the wall of the nacelle to expel the air of the bypass flow to the outside.
The reverser flap is mounted mobile in rotation on the structure of the nacelle so as to pass from a closed position in which the reverser flap does not obstruct the bypass flow duct to an open position in which the reverser flap obstructs the duct.
Accordingly, in the open position, the reverser flap deflects a part of the bypass flow to the outside via the window.
Although the mechanism of a reverser flap of this kind is satisfactory, it is desirable to find different mechanisms.